Episode 4 (Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!)/Transcript
Greg: (He opens the blue door then he arrives while singing.) Hi. I'm Greg. And I'm ready to sing at Network Wiggles. Anthony: (He opens the blue door then he arrives while dancing.) Hi. I'm Anthony. I'm dancing to Network Wiggles. Murray: (He opens the blue door then he arrives while holding his guitar.) Hi. I'm Murray. I'm playing music at Network Wiggles. Jeff: (He opens the blue door then he arrives while yawning.) Hi. I'm Jeff. And I'm ready to... (snoring while Greg & Anthony are trying to carry him up & leaves to the studio.) Anthony: (laughs) Oh, no! Let's get him to Network Wiggles. Greg: Oh, yeah. Good idea, Jeff. Let's go. Murray: Come with us, everyone. (Shot transition to the Song: Music with Murray) Dominic: Now it's time for Music with Murray. Anthony, Jeff & Greg: (singing) Mu-mu-music with Murray Mu-mu-music with Murray Mu-mu-music with Murray Murray: Hi, everyone. I'm Murray! Greg: (singing) Music that is fun, Anthony: oh yeah Anthony, Jeff & Greg: (singing) Mu-mu-music with Murray Murray: Let's make some music. Greg: (singing) Yes, everyone Anthony: Yeah Anthony, Jeff & Greg: (singing) Mu-mu-music with Murray Greg: (singing) We hope you like the beat, Anthony: oh yeah Anthony, Jeff & Greg: (singing) Mu-mu-music with Murray Greg: (singing) We hope you tap your feet, Anthony: oh yeah Murray: (singing) Play some drums, play guitar. Sing just like a rock'n'roll star. Clap your hands, stamp your feet That's great, everyone! Anthony, Jeff & Greg: (singing) Mu-mu-music with Murray Greg: (singing) Music that is fun, Anthony: oh yeah Anthony, Jeff & Greg: (singing) Mu-mu-music with Murray Greg: (singing) Yes, everyone Anthony: oh Murray: (singing) Play with spoons or old tin cans. You can have a kitchen jam. Just be careful with the plates. Anthony, Jeff & Greg: (singing) Mu-mu-music with Murray Mu-mu-music with Murray Murray: Let's make some music. Anthony, Jeff & Greg: (singing) Mu-mu-music with Murray Mu-mu-music with Murray Murray: We love music. Hi, everyone. I'm Murray! Greg: (singing) Music that is fun, Anthony: oh yeah Murray: Let's make some music. Greg: (singing) Yes, everyone Anthony, Jeff & Greg: (singing) Mu-mu-music with Murray Greg: (singing) We hope you like the beat Anthony: oh yeah Murray: Are you ready to make some music? Greg: (singing) We hope you tap your feet Anthony: oh Anthony, Jeff & Greg: (singing) Mu-mu-music with Murray Greg: (singing) Music that is fun Anthony: oh yeah Murray: We love music. Anthony, Jeff & Greg: (singing) Mu-mu-music with Murray Greg: (singing) Yes, everyone Murray: Let's make some music! (Shot transition to a cartoon picture of Anthony while the song clip of Anthony's Workshop plays in the background then it translates to Anthony & the kids are painting their beautiful pictures) Greg: (singing) Anthony's workshop (with Murray & Jeff singing) It's a workshop with Anthony Greg: (singing) Anthony's workshop Anthony: Hello, everyone. Welcome to Anthony's Workshop. It's creating day today, I tell you what. Beautiful pictures, paintings going on! And today, you really do need an apron if you're painting. Lily has started the ball rolling, shall we say, with a beautiful, beautiful painting with all different colors, Lily, and all in a long row. Tell us about it, Lily, your wonderful painting. Lily: It's sort of like a rainbow. Anthony: Yeah, very much like a rainbow, with the blue... And what colors this one here? It's sort of a combination. Lily: Browny-red. Anthony: A browny-red. With a green, and then we have a type of yellow and a lovely... another red sort of color. What color would you think you could put on next? (laughs) Aha! A beautiful choice. Everybody, have a look at that. A lovely brown. Over here we have Jaden. And, Jaden, you're working beautifully here. Jaden has used all the space on the picture to create a beautiful montage of colors, I guess you'd call it. Lovely browns and swirls. That's beautiful. And over here. Sophie has done a beautiful... a beautiful tree picture scene. And over here, we... Sophie: Yeah. I haven't done the other wing yet. Anthony: Another wing coming. A wing coming, the tree... And what's this in here, Sophie? Sophie: It's a hole. Anthony: It's a hole in the tree. Sophie: Yeah. Where an owl could live. Anthony: Where an owl could live. Brilliant work! And Sam, of course, is painting away as well. And, Sam, what have you been doing? Sam: Grass, and then there's a tree, and then it's hollow in there. Anthony: A hollow in there? And what might live in the hollow? Sam: An owl. Anthony: An owl too. Fantastic. We've got owls, tree, beautiful swirls, rainbows. It's all happening at Anthony's Workshop, everybody. Beautiful paintings going... I might make one myself in a second! We'll see you again sometime. Bye-bye! (More Coming Soon) Category:Transcripts Category:2002 Category:Unfinished Transcripts